1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
There has been known a liquid ejecting apparatus which performs printing by using a liquid (e.g., UV ink) which is cured by irradiation of electromagnetic waves (e.g., ultraviolet rays). Such a liquid ejecting apparatus irradiates electromagnetic waves on dots formed on a medium after a liquid is ejected on the medium from a nozzle. In this way, since the dots are cured and fixed on the medium, appropriate printing can be performed with respect to the medium which there are difficulties in the absorption of the liquid (e.g., see JPA-2000-158793).
When dots are formed by the UV ink, it is possible to prevent mixing of the ink and other and other ink by irradiating the electromagnetic wave on the ink immediately after dot formation. When the ink is cured prior to the spreading of the dots after the ink lands on the medium, there is a problem in that since the area of the dots is decreased, the print concentration is lowered, or since the irregularity of a medium surface formed by the dots is increased, the gloss of an image is deteriorated.
Meanwhile, when the dots are sufficiently spread and then are irradiated by the electromagnetic wave after the ink lands on the medium, there may be mixing of the ink and other ink, although the concentration of the ink and the gloss of the image can be obtained.
As such, in the case of using the ink which is cured by irradiation of the electromagnetic waves, it is possible to suppress the mixing of the ink and obtain the gloss and concentration of the image, but there is still a problem in obtaining a good quality of the image.